The maintenance of high-rise buildings skyscrapers requires regular cleaning of windows, as well as other cleaning, painting, inspection, and repairs of the exterior of the building. Such maintenance requires specialized devices for supporting workers and/or devices for performing the cleaning or repairing tasks.
Some buildings have equipment that is specially designed for the particular buildings to assist in these tasks. Other buildings use portable roof riggers that may be moved from building to building. Roof rigging systems (or roof riggers) are used for anchoring a line from the top of a building.
Regardless of the specific roof rigger apparatus used, all or most roof riggers use a rigger arm that supports an individual suspended on the outside of a building. The rigger arm starts from the roof of the building and extends out over the side of the building with a mechanism, such as an eyelet, from which a worker (and/or an associated equipment or devices) can attach or clip in with a rope before he or she ascends or descends along the outside of the building.